Subspace Emissary: The Nameless God
by Viewtiful Aryll
Summary: A complete remaking of the Subspace Emissary. A tale of heroes, from different worlds, coming together to save one world. May contain spoilers for SSBB and SSE. Chapter 3: Kirby and Knuckle Joe team up and avenge Kirby's cake!
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, inspiration has struck me again. This time, inspiring me to write an epic, multi-chapter fic. Basically, it's a complete rewrite of the Subspace Emissary….in fact, you'll find it has very little in common with the real Subspace Emissary, only a couple ideas taken from it here and there. So sit back, and enjoy.

xxxxxx

Subspace Emissary: The Nameless God

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Subspace Emissary fanfic

By Viewtiful Aryll

Disclaimer: All Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo.

Solid Snake belongs to Konami and Sonic belongs to Sega.

xxxxxx

It all began with a tournament. 12 fighters from ten worlds were brought together by the Hand of Creation. While the tournament was going on, he built a world for them, copying bits and pieces of each of their own worlds. 2 years later, he held another tournament, bringing in even more fighters from more worlds, and with his partner, the Hand of Destruction, he expanded the world he created. After the tournament ended, he knew the next tournament would be much bigger, and began to work on making a larger, greater world. 7 years later, the world was complete, and once again, many fighters from many worlds came to this world, to wait for the new tournament to begin.

This world is called the Smash World…and this is the story of how a great evil tried to destroy it, and all the worlds connected to it.

xxx

It was a warm day in the Smash World. Princess Peach sat in the garden behind her castle she had built for her stay in the Smash World. Mario and Luigi sat nearby, enjoying lunch.

"It's a good thing Peach brought lots of spaghetti!" Luigi said as he slurped up some pasta.

Mario nodded his head and agreed, "Nice pasta, nice weather…what more could you ask for?"

"I don't think anything could ruin this perfect day!" Luigi said.

As if on cue, one of Peach's numerous Toad servants ran into the garden shouting, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Mario jumped up. "Looks like Bowser is up to his old tricks, eh?" he said.

The Toad gasped for air a spoke up again, "No! Not Bowser! Someone….else." He then promptly fainted.

Mario frowned and looked at Luigi, who was already quivering in fear. "Well…whoever this is….we have to stop him." Mario said. He nodded at the Princess, who ran off to find a hiding spot, and then grabbed Luigi's hand and dragged his cowardly younger brother to the front of the castle. Once there, he saw several Toads using fire flowers and vegetables to try and hold off their enemies, to little effect. Mario gasped as he saw who was attacking. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. These strange creatures had humanoid shapes, with greenish bodies and hats, and dark, purple heads and limbs. Most of them were unarmed, although some of them were armed with green beam swords, and others carried strange looking blasters. A dark purple substance poured out of their backs. Luigi gave out small whimper.

"I don't know Mario…these guys look tougher than your average Koopa. Maybe we should get out of here. You know, take the Princess to safety," Luigi said as he looked at the enemies easily tossing the Toads aside.

Mario shook his head and adjusted his cap. "No way Luigi. We're going to protect Peach, right here, right now. Now…let's-a go!" he said, charging at the enemy army, shooting fireballs, jumping, punching, kicking whatever he could find. Luigi sighed and followed his brother into battle, mimicking his actions, even occasionally pulling out a hammer to knock an enemy away.

They battled for twenty minutes before they noticed that just as quickly as they took these enemies down, more appeared, rising from pools of the dark purple substance scattered across the ground.

"Mario! There's no end to these things! What are we going to do?" Luigi cried in terror as his hammer smacked away a sword-wielding enemy that was charging at him.

"Let's see how well these guys handle a little brother power! We'll give them a taste of our Cyclone Bros. attack!" he said and nodded at Luigi. Luigi took his hammer and smacked Mario with it, causing Mario to shrink to about half of his normal size. Mario reached up, and Luigi jumped on top of his brother's head. Mario held on tightly to Luigi's feet as Luigi held his hammer out, and the two brothers began to spin, knocking into the enemies left and right, sending them flying into the ground and causing them to break apart into the strange substance that formed them, which would then dissolve into the wind. By the time they ended the attack and Mario returned to normal size, only a few enemies were left.

"Bravo," a slightly familiar voice cried out. Mario and Luigi turned their heads to see Ganondorf appear out of a dark portal, clapping. They hardly recognized him. He seemed to look a lot different compared to when they saw him in the last tournament, but his aura of evil was unmistakable. Luigi shuddered in terror. "I should have known that if anyone could take down my Primids, it would be the legendary Mario Bros. But….your effort are in vain. Because now…you have me to deal with. Hand over Princess Peach." he said as he approached the Mario Bros. He glared at Luigi, who jumped back a foot.

"Not a chance," Mario said. A swirling ball of fire suddenly appeared in his hand, which he thrust at Ganondorf, who merely held up his hand and blocked it. Mario then jumped into the air and tried the stomp on Ganondorf's head. Thinking quickly, the King of Evil jumped backwards, being surprisingly agile despite his heavy armor, and caught Mario's foot. He then hurled Mario into the air. Holding up his hand, he began to charge up a blast of dark energy when suddenly several green fireballs slammed into his back. Turning around, he saw Luigi charging at him with his hammer drawn. Ganondorf pulled out the Sage's Sword, and blocked Luigi's hammer. Pulling back his foot, he kicked Luigi away just as Mario landed behind him. Drawing his own hammer, Mario charged and smacked Ganondorf in the back. Ganondorf was knocked down to his knees by the impact, and Mario jumped back and began to charge a large fireball. He fired it, just as Ganondorf turned around. Throwing his hand forward, he created a magical shield in front of him just as the large fireball was about to collide. Then, he rebounded by teleporting behind Mario and pulling his fist back. Charging it with dark energy, he thrust his fist forward as he unleashed his mighty Warlock Punch. Mario was hit directly by the attack and sent through one of the castle walls, coincidentally landing in the room Peach was in.

Peach gasped and ran over to the injured plumber. "Mario! Are you ok?" she gasped. Calling upon the healing skills she used in Super Mario RPG, she channeled some life back into Mario, who leapt back to his feet.

"Never better Princess! You have to get out of here. Ganondorf is here with this army on enemies called Primids, and he's after you for some reason. Luigi and I will hold him off….you can escape from the back," Mario said. He then jumped out of the hole in the wall and ran back to the battle.

Peach gave a worried sigh as several Toad bodyguards began to lead her to the rear exit. "Mario….be careful," she said as she left the castle grounds.

Back out front, Luigi was using his superior speed to dance around Ganondorf, peppering him with fireballs. Mario suddenly rejoined the fight by slamming into Ganondorf from above, smashing his feet into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf staggered back a little and let out a furious shout. "Enough of this game! I will finish this!" he roared. He then began to float into the air and gather a great orb of magical energy. With a battle cry, he fired several blasts of magical of energy at the Mario Bros., which homed in on them, sending pain coursing through their bodies. The two heroes fell to their knees and panted.

"You're too late Ganondorf. Peach has already fled. You lose," Mario said, glaring at Ganondorf with a defiant look in his eyes.

"Well then….I'll just have to capture the famous Mario Bros. as a consolation prize." Ganondorf said as he charged another orb of energy. However, before he could fire it, several green lasers hit him from above. With a cry of pain, the orb of magic faded and he stumbled backwards. Looking up, Mario saw an unknown space craft flying towards them. It reminded him of the Arwings flown by the members of the Star Fox team he met from the past tournaments, only this craft was also very different. Besides the coloring on some spots being red as apposed to the blue of the Arwings, the wings were completely different as well. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the spaceship. Landing between Mario and Ganondorf, the figure drew a laser gun with a knife attached to it and pointed it at Ganondorf.

"Can't let you do that, Ganondorf." the figure, an anthromorphic wolf in futuristic armor with a strange eye patch, said. He gave out a low growl and a strange, wolfish grin.

"Wolf O'Donnell. Leader of Star Wolf. Last time I checked, you were a villain too. I'm a bit surprised to see you raising your gun against me," Ganondorf said with a frown.

"I'm a mercenary, not a villain. And I happen to have an employer already. Its up to him what I do. And right now, he wants me to help out these two," Wolf said as he jabbed a finger from his free hand at the Mario Bros. "So if you want to capture these two, you'll have to go through me," he added with another wolfish grin crossing his face. With that, he fired several shots at Ganondorf. The Gerudo wizard created a magical shield between himself and the lasers. He then fired his own blast of energy at Wolf. Wolf threw up a red shield around himself, but unlike Ganondorf's simple shield, his was a reflector, which sent the blast flying back at twice its original power and speed. Ganondorf was caught by surprise and knocked back by his own blast. Wolf took this opportunity to turn to the Mario Bros. "We have to get out of here! We can't win this match! Besides, the sooner we can meet with my employer, the better," he said. He began to run in the opposite direction, with Luigi right behind him without any hesitation, and Mario reluctantly following the two of them. They made about 20 feet of progress when suddenly a huge ball of energy crashed in front of them, halting them in their tracks and creating a huge crater. Ganondorf emerged from the smoking crater with a malicious glint in his eye.

"You're right Wolf. You can't win this fight. Looks like I'll be coming back to my boss with three trophies." he said with a cocky grin. He raised his hand, a large ball of dark energy already charged, and pointed it at the trio. All of a sudden, Luigi launched himself forward with his Green Missile, knocking Ganondorf back and disrupting his aim, causing the blast to fire harmlessly into the sky. "WHAT!?" he cried out in shock.

Luigi stood between Ganondorf and Mario and Wolf. "I'll….hold him back. Mario…find Peach. She's going to need you," he said, a strange look of determination crossing his face.

"Luigi! Don't try to be a hero. You can't take him! Let's all escape! We'll find the Princess together," Mario said, a look of surprise crossing his face that matched Ganondorf's face.

Wolf sighed and said, "No Mario…he's got a point. Between the two of you, you're the one who can best protect Princess Peach. And…if one of us can delay Ganondorf, it'll be much easier for the other two to escape. It's the best plan we've got."

Mario just closed his eyes and shouted, "Do you really expect me to just abandon my brother!?"

Ganondorf began to laugh, and seemed to be about to say something, when Luigi suddenly burst out, "JUST GO MARIO! GO!"

Mario just looked at Luigi, speechless. Then, without warning, Wolf threw Mario over his shoulder and began to run away.

"Well…well…your noble little sacrifice has certainly inconvenienced me. At least I won't return to my master empty handed. But….I am curious. Why? I know you Luigi….we were both in the Melee tournament. You're a coward. Why would you do this?" Ganondorf said, a faint tone of respect hidden deep within his voice.

Luigi a frightened grin crossed his face. "To…to tell the truth, I don't know why I did it. Even now, I want to just run. But I know….if I run, Mario and Wolf will be sitting ducks. Heh…but….something came over me. And…I guess, I just wanted, at least once to prove…I'm just as strong as Mario. I'll take you down…with my own technique…my one move that not even Mario can pull off." he said. Suddenly, his one hand became surrounded in electricity. "Thunderhand!" Luigi cried as he suddenly rushed at Ganondorf, electricity dancing around his one hand. Once he got within range, he thrust his hand at Ganondorf. The blow managed to pierce through Ganondorf's armor when suddenly Luigi couldn't push his hand any further. He looked at his arm and found Ganondorf's huge hand clutching it, preventing his hand from reaching the man inside the armor.

"It's over," was all Ganondorf said as he drew the Sage's Sword with his free hand and slashed Luigi in one simple motion. Luigi's whole body just went limp as he felt all his strength leave him. Ganondorf stopped clutching the younger twin's arm, and as the green clad plumber fell the ground, he found himself blacking out. He had completely lost consciousness before he even hit the dirt. Ganondorf grinned as he effortlessly picked Luigi up. A dark portal appeared, and suddenly a cloaked figure floated out of the portal, a large metal sphere attached to the bottom of his floating platform. Two R.O.Bs followed him. "Ancient Minister….you know what to do," was all he said as he stepped through the portal with his prize.

The Ancient Minister dropped his load in front of the gates of Peach's castle. The two R.O.Bs each got on one side of the sphere. Sticking their arms into the side, the opened it up, revealing the mighty Subspace Bomb. The ticking clock began its countdown as the Ancient Minister sadly flew away. The two R.O.Bs looked at each other, and with a mournful robotic whine, they shut down. And within two short minutes, where Peach's castle had once stood….was nothing but sphere of nothingness…a sphere of subspace.

Several miles away, Mario looked back upon the spot where the castle once stood. He took off his hat and bowed his head. "Luigi….I'll find you…and I'll bring you back…I promise," he said solemnly, determination etched into every inch of his face. Wolf watched, then made a noise halfway between a growl and a grunt of respect.

"Well Mario…I think for now we should part ways. My employer has given me a list of people to help, and I figure you're probably going to look for your missing princess. I have no interest in her right now, so…I'll see you later. My employer will definitely want me to bring you to him eventually, so we'll cross paths again…someday," he said as he punched a few hidden buttons on one of his arm guards. Suddenly, his Wolfen appeared and landed beside him. With a small nod of his head at Mario, he jumped into the cockpit and flew off.

Mario silently watched Wolf fly off, then began to walk. It was time to begin the fight.

xxx

Meanwhile, in a land far above the others, hidden within the clouds, sat a palace. Inside, a young winged boy stood looking into a magical pool which was currently showing Mario walking along a dirt path. Beside him stood a tall, beautiful women.

"Goddess Palutena, what should we do?" the boy asked, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes and adjusting his crown of leaves. His wings, poking out of small slits in the back of his white toga, flapped excitedly, hoping Palutena would say what he thought she would say. His brown sandaled feet began to twitch in anticipation.

Palutena thought for a moment. He long green hair flowed around her shoulders and down her back. She moved ever so slightly, her white dress shifting with her, the many mirrors and pieces of gold jewelry she had attached to it making plenty of noise. The divine aura the glowed behind her seemed to brighten as she stumbled upon an idea. "Pit, I want you to help Mario find Princess Peach. Take my bow with you, as well as my three sacred treasures," she said as held out her hand. Four golden spheres appeared floating above her hand. Three flew into the winged boy, while the fourth one turned into a bow the floated into his hand.

Pit grinned, "Thank you Palutena. I will not let you down!" he said. He then ran over to a door and threw it open. With his back to the outside, he dropped backwards out of the door. He let himself drop for a few feet before turning so he could glide on the wind currents. His destination…a certain lone plumber that could use some help. He grinned and leaned forward, trying to go faster. "Those Primids won't stand a chance!" he said to himself as he continued to glide.

xxxxxx

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of my story. I plan this to be a sort of long, epic story, and I hope you guys will stick around to read it.

Oh, and….I really hope I'm not the only person in the world to think of how similar Luigi's Thunderhand from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga is to the Chidori. So I hope everyone liked my little Naruto tribute there. Luigi will be using the Thunderhand again in the future. In fact, expect several characters to occasionally use moves similar to moves from various other sources, such as anime/manga, TV shows, movies, and even other video games.

But, I guess I shouldn't rant your ears off. I'll just end this by saying please, PLEASE review. I would really like to hear what you people think of this story. Plus, the more reviews I get, the sooner I may get the second chapter out. So, PLEASE REVIEW!

And all flames will be used to fuel Mario's Firebrand attack.

-Stay Viewtiful!-


	2. Chapter 2

Well, right now I'm really psyched about this story, so…you guys are going to get the second chapter already! But…just like the SSE tends to jump from one character to another, my fic will too! So, let's check up on some other characters as we jump right into Chapter 2!

xxxxxx

Subspace Emissary: The Nameless God

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Subspace Emissary fanfic

By Viewtiful Aryll

Disclaimer: All Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo.

Snake belongs to Konami, and Sonic belongs to Sega.

Warning: May contain spoilers.

xxxxxx

Link swung his sword down at Sheik. Using her own short sword, the mysterious "ninja" blocked. She leaped back and took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest, in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Sheik jumped up into a branch and threw some needles at Link, who blocked with his shield. Link, with unnatural speed and skill that only he seemed to possess, sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back and drew his bow and notched an arrow in such a way that it seemed like one smooth motion. He fired several arrows at Sheik, who easily danced out of their path. Leaping into the air, she threw out her chain and wrapped it around a branch. Swinging herself with as much force as possible, she threw herself at Link, crashing into him and causing the two of them to become a tangled heap on the forest floor.

"I think…that's enough training," Sheik said as Link tried to get out from under her. Once the two of them became untangled, Sheik focused for a second before becoming surrounded by a blue magical glow. Another two seconds later, where Sheik had stood now stood Zelda, princess of Hyrule.

"Wow Zelda…your skills are improving everyday. I can hardly keep up with you," Link said as he adjusted his sword and shield, making sure they were on his back just right.

Zelda laughed and smiled. "You need to speed up! You swing that sword around like it's made of lead!" she teased. The two Hylians began to stroll through the forest. As they left the clearing, a small Pikachu that was sleeping nearby woke up and began to follow them.

Link smiled. "Hey Zelda! That Pikachu is following us again! Let's give him something to eat," he chuckled as he looked behind him. Pikachu's ears perked up at the mention of food. If there was one thing the small Pokemon loved, it was a good snack.

Zelda smiled and said, "Ok, but you have to give him some of your food for losing!"

Link sighed as he reached into his tunic. After rummaging around the extra-dimensional storage he had in there, he pulled out a small bag. Opening up the bag, he pulled out a loaf of bread. Breaking it in half, he handed it to Pikachu, who quickly devoured it.

"Pika!" he cried happily. He then jumped up and landed on Link's shoulder. Link laughed and pet the small yellow Pokemon, who rewarded the hero with another joyous cry of, "Pikachu!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, several Goombas jumped at the three Smashers from the trees. Link and Zelda barely dodged, while Pikachu jumped to a nearby low-hanging branch. The Goombas surrounded Zelda and Link and began to glare at them menacingly, not making a move, but not allowing their captives to move either.

"Link, what's going on?" Zelda asked, glancing around.

Link shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen creatures like these before. They certainly aren't Smashers from the last two tournaments. When I replaced the last Link, I met all the Smashers he knew," he said as he cautiously drew his sword and shield.

Zelda sighed and replied, "I know Link…I was there too, replacing the last Zelda. That's when she pulled me aside and told me about her identity as Sheik, remember? What I meant was, why are these things attacking us?"

Suddenly, a creature roared and stepped forward. Link and Zelda both recognized him immediately as Bowser, Mario's rival and the King of Koopas. "Ah, Princess Zelda! My master is very interested in you! Come with me, and I won't hurt your little hero," the Koopa growled. He flashed a toothy grin at the two captured Hylians and began to loudly laugh.

Unfortunately for Bowser's plans, he hadn't seen Pikachu at all. The electric rodent began to cackle with electricity. With a loud cry of "PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" he fired a Thunderbolt attack at the many Goombas and Bowser, shocking them and making them unable to move. Taking their opportunity, Link and Zelda both began to run away, quickly joined by Pikachu.

"NO! I can't let them escape," Bowser said as he pulled out a walkie-talkie like device. Pressing a button on its side, and light on top began to flash. "Hehehe…try to escape now…you can't run from the Subspace Army!" he muttered as he slowly got up.

Link, Zelda, and Pikachu emerged from the forest and began to run across the plain. They had ran several yards when suddenly they noticed the sky seemed to be darkening. They all stopped and looked up. Above them flew a huge airship, with a bow shaped like a mask. As it flew into sight over the sea of trees, the sky around it turned purple, and a strange purple substance seemed to fall from beneath it. The airship soon based overhead, and the strange purple substance began to accumulate into puddles on the ground. From these puddles rose strange humanoid enemies, the "Primids" of the Subspace Army. Like the group that had attacked Mario and Luigi, majority of them were unarmed, although some were armed with beam swords, and others were armed with energy canons. With a flash of blue light, Zelda turned into Sheik, and Link drew his sword and shield. The Primids surged forward, and Link and Sheik quickly struck back. Sheik began to agilely leap from Primid to Primid, taking them out with swift martial arts and well placed needle throws. Link swung the Master Sword left and right, using a spin attack whenever he was surrounded by Primids. A Sword Primid swung at him, but he blocked with his shield and used it to shove the Primid back. While the Sword Primid was still trying to regain his footing, Link leaped into the air and hit it with a well placed Helm Splitter, causing the Primid to dissolve into whatever it was made of.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had ran off into an area where Primids were spawning rapidly. They were trying to form a large group to overwhelm Link and Zelda. Pikachu deftly weaved himself between the Primid's legs and found himself in the center of the group. He raised himself up on his hind paws as high as he could, and loudly cried, "PIKAAACHUUU!" A small cloud appeared above Pikachu, and a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck Pikachu, which then flowed out of him and spread to all the Primids around him, causing them all to dissolve. He then ran off towards another group, firing off Thunderbolts whenever a Primid got near him.

Back over with Link, he was frantically dueling a Sword Primid, blocking blow after blow with his sword. Suddenly, Sheik's chain wrapped around the Primid's leg and pulled it down to the ground. With a grateful nod of his head to his teammate, Link leaped into the air and thrust a might finishing blow into the Primid, defeating it and turning it back into its base material. Before he could even rest, another Sword Primid tried to slash him from behind. He quickly spun around and blocked it with his sword. Jumping back a few feet, he sheathed his sword and pulled out a bomb. Tossing it at the Primid, he rolled to the side and watched it explode, destroying the Sword Primid and knocking a few of his nearby allies off their feet. He then drew his bow and began to rapidly fire arrows at several other Primids, taking them out with two arrows each, sometimes one if he could hit their heads.

Sheik was also in a very fierce battle. After helping Link, she had found herself being shot at by several gun-wielding Primids. She used her flawless reflexes to dodge the blows while at the same time throwing needles at the Primids, taking them out as quickly as possible. She then found herself surrounded by Primids. One tried to punch her in the back of the head, which she narrowly avoided by ducking. Unfortunately, this left her open to a low kick to the face from another Primid. However, she caught herself and managed to kick two Primids on her way up as she pushed herself off the ground and back to her feet. Then she whipped her chain out again and begin to furiously spin it at the Primids, moving with a poetic, dance like grace.

Link had just taken out another Sword Primid when suddenly, a giant Primid, much bigger than the others, but unarmed, rose from a large puddle. It began to head towards Sheik, who had her back turned to it and hadn't seen it yet. Thinking fast, the Hero of Hyrule threw his Gale Boomerang at the Big Primid, drawing its attention from Sheik to himself. The Big Primid then began to charge towards him. Link quickly drew an arrow, and combining it with a bomb, shot it at the Big Primid's feet. The explosion caused it to stumble. Link then shot a few more bomb arrows at the Big Primid, causing it to stumble back even more. Once he was sure he had enough room, Link put his bow away and pulled out his ball and chain. Swinging the ball over his head, he then waited for the Big Primid to begin his charge again before throwing the heavy weapon at the Primid, crashing right through its body as it dissolved from the impact. Link then reeled the ball back in, and put it back into his tunic. Drawing the Master Sword again, he began to fight off the Sword Primids that began to immediately attack him again.

About this time, a loud roar spread across the battlefield as Bowser finally caught up with his targets again. Jumping surprisingly high, the Koopa King crashed down near Sheik and began to breath a stream of flame at her. Sheik rolled out of the way. Pikachu saw what was happening, and fired a Thunderbolt at Bowser. Bowser used his Whirling Fortress to deflect the blast, then shot a couple of large fireballs at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged all but the last, which knocked him back a few feet. Sheik, who had wound up behind Bowser, ran at him and jumped into the air. Once she was above his head, she flicked her chain out and whipped him on top of the head. Bowser roared in pain and shot his claw up. His claw found its target and wrapped itself around Sheik's leg. He slammed her into the ground with as much force as he could muster, and then threw her up into the air. Sheik pulled a Deku Nut from a pouch and threw it to the ground. Bowser covered his eyes to avoid the blinding flash. When he uncovered them, Sheik had vanished. He looked around bewildered when suddenly he heard Sheik's voice. "Pikachu! Aim for the horn!" she shouted. Suddenly a mighty Thunderbolt shot out from above and struck Bowser in the horns, electrocuting him. He fell to his knees as Pikachu landed and Sheik reappeared, having hidden herself behind a rock. He growled.

"Not bad…but….I have a secret weapon," Bowser remarked. Suddenly, he pulled a gun shaped like a dragon's head from nowhere. With a short charge, he fired a blast shaped like an arrow at Sheik. The blast stuck head on. Sheik suddenly felt all her strength, all her energy leave her. She slumped to the ground, limp and unconscious. Pikachu began to run away, when Bowser fired another blast which struck Pikachu, causing him to also fall to the ground, defeated, all his power drained away. Link defeated the Sword Primids currently attacking him, and ran over to Bowser.

"Zelda! Pikachu! What did you do?" Link screamed at Bowser as he pointed his sword at him.

Bowser chuckled and responded, "I shot them with my Dark Canon! This fun little toy seals away all of a fighter's power, making them easier to capture. And you're next!" He then pointed the Dark Canon at Link and began to charge it. Link threw a bomb at Bowser which knocked the Dark Canon out of his hands and broke it. Link then began to run towards Sheik and Pikachu's bodies, when suddenly several Primids appeared around him. He took them out as quickly as he could, but at the same time, Primids appeared around Zelda and Pikachu and grabbed both of their bodies. Link tried to charge and stop them, but Bowser rammed into him with a painful shoulder charge. "Even if I can't just zap you with my Dark Canon…I can always beat you down the old fashioned way," he said, laughing at Link as he fell to the ground. Link got back to his feet and glared at Bowser. In that moment, he realized there was no way he could win. With a sigh, he turned around and began to run. Several Primids started to follow him, but Bowser held up his claw. "Let him run…Zelda was the target. We can send the rat to the labs. We may be able to use him to help power our machines," he commanded. He pressed a button on a small device he had. Moments later, his Koopa Clown Car descended. Taking the still transformed Zelda's body from a Primid, he tossed jumped in and placed her next to him. His vehicle then rose into the sky and headed off into the distance, as the few leftover Primids escaped via a dark portal, one of them carrying Pikachu's body.

Several yards away, Link stopped to catch his breath. He looked back at the battle field, and a look of rage crossed his face. "I'm sorry Zelda….Pikachu…I failed you. But….I'll save you…once I get stronger," he said. He then turned and began to walk. If he was going to take on the Subspace Army, he was going to need allies. He had a long road ahead of him.

xxxxxx

Well, that's it for Chapter 2! Although, I feel the need for a quick explanation: The Link and Zelda in Brawl are the Link and Zelda from Twilight Princess. But the Link and Zelda from Melee were the Link and Zelda from Ocarina of Time. So, as you can see, I came up with a way to explain why they seem to already know the other Smashers Link and Zelda would have known, as well as a way to explain why TP Zelda can turn into Sheik.

But now that I have that out of the way, I'm really done with this chapter! Please Review!

Flames will be fed to Bowser.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2. Now, we're on to Chapter 3! I've noticed the increase in popularity after I posted Chapter 2, so hopefully, Chapter 3 will draw in even more readers/reviewers! So, enough delaying! Let's get started!

xxxxxx

Subspace Emissary: The Nameless God

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Subspace Emissary fanfic

By Viewtiful Aryll

Disclaimer: All Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo.

Snake belongs to Konami, and Sonic belongs to Sega.

Warning: May contain spoilers.

xxxxxx

It was a beautiful day as Kirby sat down by the lake to enjoy his delicious lunch. He quickly devoured all 20 sandwiches, 15 bowels of macaroni and cheese, and chugged all 10 cartons of juice he brought. Finally, he opened up his picnic basket and pulled out his favorite part: the cake. Just as Kirby was about to take a bite of his moist, delicious cake, Knuckle Joe ran past him. "'Scuse me Kirby. Subspace Army is after me," the martial artist shouted as he raced past the Star Warrior. Kirby shrugged at the interruption, and was about to eat his cake again when a Primid with a red color scheme started shooting fireballs at Knuckle Joe while chasing him. One of the fireballs missed its target and sailed towards Kirby. Before he could react, the fireball hit his cake….and destroyed it.

Everything stopped. Birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and Knuckle Joe and the Fire Primid stopped in their tracks. Kirby stared at his ruined cake. He just stared and stared and stared at it. After about 30 seconds of just staring at his ruined cake….Kirby's eyes erupted into a flaming blaze of rage and anger. Pulling out his hammer, Kirby wound up a swing. Aiming carefully, he swung with all his might. His hammer connected with his target, and the Fire Primid was sent into the lake. Kirby sighed and put his hammer away.

"Thanks Kirby!" Knuckle Joe said as he hopped over to the pink puffball. "But…um….he had friends," he quickly added, pointing behind Kirby. Kirby turned around and saw an entire attack force of Primids, Sword Primids, and Scope Primids. He looked at Knuckle Joe, and the two long time friends nodded. With a silent agreement passing between the two of them, they jumped into battle.

One of the first things Kirby did was suck up a Sword Primid's sword, turning himself into Sword Kirby. He began to dart from Primid to Primid, dispatching them all with swift sword strikes. Several times, a Sword Primid would cross blades with him, only to be overpowered by the Star Warrior seconds later, or out-maneuvered by Kirby's smaller body.

Knuckle Joe was also in the thick of battle. He punched and kicked every Primid that got near him. "Vulcan Jab!" he shouted as he rapidly punched one Primid to oblivion. A cry of "Rising Break" accompanied the defeat of another Primid. "SMASH PUNCH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he took out another. As quickly as Primids could attack him, Knuckle Joe countered with his unmatched martial art skills.

In a matter of seconds, Kirby and Knuckle Joe had dispatched the Primids. "Thanks for all your help, Kirby! Sorry about your cake though," Knuckle Joe beamed. Kirby looked sad at the mention of his cake. Suddenly reminded that he had no reason to stick around the lake, Kirby began to wander off.

"Oh! Wait up! Let me come with you! That way, if we run into anymore trouble, we can fight together!" Knuckle Joe said as he ran to catch up with Kirby, who had already discarded his Sword Power. Kirby nodded his head and allowed Knuckle Joe to follow him. They walked for quite a while without incident. In fact, they even managed to stop for a nice snack of a couple of sandwiches Knuckle Joe had with him. However, several hours after their squabble at the lake happened they ran into trouble. Well, more correctly, they spotted trouble from a distance. Wario and Waluigi were up ahead, with a small group of Primids.

"So, all we have to do is find some losers, capture them, and turn them over to whoever is in charge of this Spudface Army. And they'll pay me lots and lots of money. Bwahahahahaha!" Wario explained to Waluigi, his body shaking from his laughter.

Waluigi chuckled along with his long time friend. "Sounds like fun! And here I thought I was going to have nothing to do!" he proclaimed. The two of them high-fived and laughed ever more. It was then that they noticed Kirby and Knuckle Joe were watching them.

"Hey, Waluigi! Looks like we've already found a couple of losers!" Wario said with a laugh. He then jumped over and landed behind Kirby. Reaching into the invisible pockets Kirby seemed to store all of his stuff in, he pulled out a cookie and ate it without warning. Kirby's eyes erupted in anger, and he tried to punch Wario, but Wario just used his arm to keep Kirby away from him, causing Kirby to futilely swing his small, stubby arms at the greedy man.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Knuckle Joe shouted!

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Waluigi mocked.

"Huh? Stop copying me!" Knuckle Joe yelled, his anger rising.

"Huh? Stop copying me!" Waluigi repeated again, this time sticking his tongue out at Knuckle Joe and blowing him a raspberry.

"That's it! Vulcan Jab!" Knuckle Joe said as he began to rapidly punch at Waluigi, who dodged the blows by twisting his body into odd shapes and poses. Waluigi then managed to trip Knuckle Joe, who fell flat on his face. Waluigi and Wario both roared with laughter.

Wario was so busy laughing, he had forgotten about Kirby. Taking his chance, Kirby pulled out his hammer again, and smashed Wario in the stomach. This caused Wario to stumble backwards in pain.

"Stupid marshmallow! I'll eat you in one bite!" Wario shouted. Opening his mouth wide, he tried to bite down on Kirby. Kirby jumped backwards and dodged. Wario frowned, and tried to punch Kirby, who somersaulted over him. Wario clenched his jaw, shut his eyes, and let out a large fart, which actually knocked Kirby back, as well as making him stagger from the smell. Wario then shoulder charged Kirby, knocking him even farther back from Waluigi and Knuckle Joe's fight.

Waluigi and Knuckle Joe were oblivious to the other battle taking place. After picking himself up, Knuckle Joe quickly delivered a Shoryuken to Waluigi's face, sending him flying straight up. Waluigi flipped in mid-air and tried to fall back to the ground and stomp Knuckle Joe, but the martial artist jumped out of the way. He then charged forward and tried to roundhouse kick Waluigi, who ducked and punched Knuckle Joe in the stomach. Joe was knocked back, but landed on his feet. Waluigi then produced a Bob-omb from his pocket and hurled it at Knuckle Joe. As he threw it, it seemed to split into two. Knuckle Joe managed to dodge one of the bombs, but accidentally threw himself into the path of the second, which exploded on contact.

"Wahahahaha! You fell for my famous Liar Ball! The other bomb was really an eggplant in disguise! You sure are stupid!" Waluigi taunted.

"I've had enough of you," Knuckle Joe said as he pulled his hands back. Focusing his chi, he created a small orb of energy between his palms. "HADOKEN!" he shouted as he launched the energy blast at Waluigi. With a smile, Waluigi pulled his tennis racket out from nowhere and swatted the blast back at Knuckle Joe, who was knocked backwards by his own blast. He fell to his knee and started to pant.

"WAHAHAHAHA! You're no match for the great Waluigi!" Waluigi said as he struck a pose.

"Shows what you know! A fighter's true power is unleashed when he's injured! HAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAA!" Knuckle Joe cried. A small wave of power seemed to flow out from the small fighter. He then began to rapidly shoot several large Hadokens at Waluigi, who tried swatting them back, but every time he did, Knuckle Joe just fired another one that would cancel out the reflected blast. Eventually, after several seconds of dodging and reflecting, Waluigi was caught by a well aimed Hadoken, knocking him to the ground. Knuckle Joe then charged at Waluigi and tried to drop kick him, but he rolled out of the way, leaving a Sparky Sticker in his place. Knuckle Joe collided with the sticker, and found himself being shocked. He stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his footing.

Waluigi grinned. "Let's finish this now," he said as he rushed at Knuckle Joe. With a swift kick to the fact, he knocked Knuckle Joe to the ground and began to stomp on him.

Kirby, meanwhile, had been busy dodging some relentless punches from Wario. He quickly glanced over at Knuckle Joe and saw he was in danger. Kirby frowned. His friend needed help. He looked back at Wario to find that Wario had jumped back quite a distance.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Eat this, you little runt!" Wario shouted as he began to hurl Bob-ombs at Kirby. Kirby dodged them, ducking, rolling, and doing anything to avoid the powerful explosives. Waiting for his chance, he finally made a move when Wario accidentally threw one with two much of an arc. As it lazily fell towards Kirby, the Star Warrior inhaled the explosive. Donning a blue hat, he became Bomb Kirby. Kirby then quickly retaliated by throwing several bombs at Wario, who barely dodged them. Wario then reached into his stomach and pulled out a Ray Gun he had eaten earlier. He began to fire at Kirby. Kirby tried to dodge his shots again, but eventually was shot and knocked down. Wario then pulled his bike from nowhere. Climbing on top of it, he began to rev the engines. Kirby looked up and a plan formed into his head. He rolled a bit to the left and stood there. Wario, thinking Kirby was wide open, surged forward on his motorcycle. Waiting until the last minute, Kirby jumped up and grabbed onto Wario's face. Unable to see, Wario drove forward even faster. Suddenly, Kirby jumped away, and Wario saw why. With a loud thump, Wario crashed into Waluigi, both of them flying forward. Kirby quickly helped Knuckle Joe up, and they ran off into the distance.

"MORON! What was that for?" Waluigi shouted as he squirmed his way out from underneath his rotund friend's sizable gut.

"I HAD A PUFFBALL ON MY FACE!" Wario shouted back.

"We were winning until you did that!" Waluigi screamed.

The two allies glared at each other, then Wario shrugged. "Oh well, who cares? Let's go find some different losers to turn over to the Crudplate Army," he suggested with a bored tone.

"Sure, that fight was too easy anyways," Waluigi agreed. Wario pulled out his motorcycle again, and this time Waluigi pulled out a sidecart and attached it to the bike. Climbing into the vehicle, they drove off together, into the sunset, to find more losers.

xxx

Meanwhile, Kirby and Knuckle Joe stopped to rest. They had ran as fast as they could to make sure they put plenty of distance between them and their adversaries.

"That was too close Kirby!" Knuckle Joe said. Kirby nodded in agreement. He then looked around. They were in the middle of a forest, and night was rapidly falling. Kirby patted Knuckle Joe's shoulder and pointed upwards at a tree. "Good idea Kirby. We'll take shelter in a tree for the night," he said. Kirby floated up as high as he could go, with Knuckle Joe jumping up after him. They quickly settled themselves into the branches, made themselves as comfortable as possible, and soon fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day.

xxxxx

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the delay between chapters. Between work, writer's block, and a lack of motivation, it took me some time to get it done. But it's done now.

I think this chapter is also shorter than the other two...it's partially because I forgot what I was originally going to do with it, and at this point, I just wanted to end it.

So please, read and review. Flames will be used to keep Knuckle Joe and Kirby warm tonight.


End file.
